


The Switch

by captaincaitay



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Friendship, Hydra (Marvel), Post- The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014), Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Romance, SHIELD, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:33:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincaitay/pseuds/captaincaitay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your life changes with a mistake and a move to the Big Apple. But things start looking up when you meet a certain web slinger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys like this? This is shorter than what I normally write in my other story, but I wanted to get this out and see how I did :) please let me know if I should continue this!

It was late May, and you were running down a street at around 6:15 AM. The city of Seattle was quiet during this hour, just the bustle of buses and some stores starting to open was all you could hear. The city was gorgeous around this time of year, perfect for training. It wasn’t too hot, but it did make you put up a sweat and gave you a slight tan.

You came to a slow job, checking your pulse as the walk light turned red, today was the big day. For the past few months you had been tailing a lead on a Hydra operator who has been in contact with an old black market operator and has in possession some Stark Industry weaponry. You had finally conducted enough surveillance to get the green light from Director Coulson to infiltrate the storage facility tonight, and he had even told you he was coming himself.

It was an honor. When you were 16 you trained under Director Coulson when you were first recruited for your excelling grades and tremendous athletic capabilities. He was the one who commenced you into the agency, and made sure Director Fury knew how much of a reliable agent you were.

It was hard to manage the Shield missions and keeping your grades up, but you had managed to graduate from your high school with a perfect GPA, and top in your class. Your mother had made you apply to the Ivy League schools, the top universities in most states, and although you had been accepted into all of them, you had chosen to stay in Washington, it was just..easier with everything that was going on.

When Coulson had come to you with this mission, you were ecstatic yet dreadful of it. It turned into a 3 month mission, full of long nights staking out a warehouse, and finishing your first year of college.

You lost track of time, and finally made your way back to your house, clocking in your time for 7:05 AM and your pulse. As you entered your house, you took your earphones out, and was met with the smell of bacon, and your mother’s singing. You couldn’t help but smile as you heard the familiar Pat Benatar song playing on her speakers.

“We are young! Heartache to heartache, we stand! No promises, no demands, love is a battlefield” she sang louder than the speakers, you chuckled a bit, making your way towards her, and pulling out a wooden spoon, joining her for the next part, “We are strong! No one can tell us we’re wrong! Searching our hearts for so long, both of us knowing; love is a battlefield!”

You both broke out into laughter, you put the spoon back into the holder, as your mom made you a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon. You graciously took the plate and sat at the breakfast counter, “Today’s the big day, huh?” your mother asked you, earning a nod from you, “I meet with Coulson and his team later tonight.”

She smiled weakly at you, “Just promise me you’ll be safe alright?” You looked up at her, and smiled, standing up and wrapping her in your arms, “I always am.”

 

* * *

 

 

You pulled the dark blue cat suit on over you, zipping it up as far as it would go. You slid your black boots on, slipping the zipper up your leg, and looking at yourself in the mirror. You always loved pulling this thing on, and your hair was pulled back into a tight and slender ponytail. You grabbed a box from your closet and grabbed all your accessories; your gun, your glasses with night vision, and hidden knives that went into your belt.

You met with Coulson and his team outside the city in his bus (which was a very large and very nice Quinjet), and began going over the plan of attack. You and Agent May were in charge of the ground assault, entering in through the front and only to take down anyone who showed force; Coulson and Hunter would be coming from the roof, along with a couple other agents with each pairing.

Your adrenaline was pumping as Coulson called over the com, “Go, go, go!” May kicked open the door, allowing you to be the first inside, your gun pointing at the nearest moving person, “SHIELD, put your hands up!” people called around you. Not many people gave you a hard time as people were being cuffed, except one who hid in a dark corner, and attempted an escape.

“Hey!” you yelled out as they ran outside, you slid your gun back into your leg holster, running to catch up with him. It took you a few seconds to get him to the ground, and cuffs on him, “You’re a sneaky one,” you commented, pulling him up.

After getting back to the rest of the group, Coulson came next you as you placed the runner with the rest, “You did a great job, it seems all of Stark’s toys are here,”

“Not all of them,” May commented to you both.

There was a ring, everyone looked at the source. It was from your runner, you gave Coulson a look, and knelt down to him, “Where is it.” You demanded more than questioned; he grinned and looked down to his pocket. You slid your hand in, and pulled out a flip phone. The number was unknown, but Coulson nodded for Fitz and Jemma to pull up their locator before you answered.

“Hello?” you answered, looking at Coulson the whole time, “Agent (Y/L/N),” they replied. The voice was dark, and made your skin curl, your goosebumps grow. Coulson went over to listen to the phone call, and your eyes never left each other, “Something I can help you with?” you questioned him.

You could feel he grin, “How much do you love your mother?” he asked. You froze a bit, Coulson’s eyes still not leaving you, “Why do you ask?”

“Agent (Y/L/N), you’re a smart girl. That picture in your bedroom of your graduation proves that,” you tensed up, finally looking at the door, “I just feel bad that you slipped up and it’s costing your mother.”

You felt tears start prickling your eyes, “I hope you have a nice night, _Agent_.”

You hung up the phone and bolted out the door, “(Y/N)!” you heard Coulson calling after you, but you couldn’t stop, you couldn’t listen. It wasn’t until Coulson pulled up next to you, did you pause, “Get in, (Y/N).”

You wiped your face and climbed into the back, Coulson racing you to your house. It felt like an eternity passed before he came to a screeching halt outside, you jumped out - everything was okay.

“MOM!” you screamed, running onto the lawn.

And that’s when everything slowed, the house exploding before you. You were pushed back, and into the ground. There was a ringing in your ears as you slowly pushed yourself up, and looked back at your old home, now engulfed in flames.

Coulson had to keep everyone back, and you were kneed on the grass, staring at your home. Everything you had was gone, and it was because you screwed up.

All you could do was scream.


	2. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this, and remember comments are air to me

Coulson was the one who had picked you up, your eyes burning and your throat sore; you just kneeled there on the ground, unable to pick yourself up. You felt limp as he slowly helped you up and back to the car. Your eyes were glued to the road he drove you back to the bus. Coulson kept glancing at you, and each time the concern grew on his face at your dead stare.

He parked outside the Quinjet, and quickly went to your door, pulling it open and slowly carrying you in his arms. Your head went against his chest as he walked into the jet, and up the stairs. He brought you to an empty bunk and laid you on the bed. He wrapped you under the blankets and slowly backed up. All you could do was stare straight at the wall, starting to contemplate where exactly you had gone wrong.

Coulson closed the door to your little bunk, and started towards the com room, when May walked up the stairs, “How is she?” she asked, coming next to him as he began looking more into the phone call, he shook his head.

“She’s not okay, May.. I don’t know how to help her.”

May put her hand on Phil’s shoulder, “She needs time. And she needs to get away from here.”

Coulson nodded, glancing back towards where you were laying, “I think you’re right. But I need to consult with the big guy on this.”

May tensed up a bit, “You know he’s off the grid,” Coulson shook his head, “May, this is an exception he is just going to have to make.”

May nodded, “Coulson.. Are you sure?”

“I’m positive.”

 

* * *

 

 

It had taken you a week to finally get back to training. You were stuck in the new Shield base under careful eyes of Agent May and Director Coulson. You spent most of your time either in your quarters or in the training room. You just wanted to get back out into the real world. You had your earphones in as you were punching the punching bag in the training room, not noticing when someone entered.

You were angry. Angry at yourself mainly, and you were taking it on this punching bag. Every hit burned your fist, probably because you didn’t gauze your hands enough, but it made you feel a bit better. Someone finally put their hand on your shoulder, causing you to tense up. Your left hand reached over your right shoulder, and quickly spun as you grabbed their hand. You right arm was pulled back to throw a punch before you quickly paused, “Captain Rogers!” you exclaimed, dropping his hand, “I’m so sorry,” you continued pulling your ear phones out.

Steve Rogers smiled at you, “No, it was my fault. I was stupid to come behind you,” he looked at your gauzed hands, and at the swinging punching bag, “have much longer?” he asked.

You shook your head, walking over to your gym bag, and began to un-wrap your burning hands, “No I’m about finished, sorry to hold you up.”

Steve stuffed his hands in his pockets, “Actually, Coulson needs you in his office,” he walked over to you, “sent me to get you.” Steve peered down at your red hands, he knew you were going to form blisters, but he was aware of what occurred last week. You looked up at him, and nodded, “Alright Captain,” she zipped her bag and went over to the lockers, leaving it in hers, “lead the way.”

Steve started out the door, you kept up at the brisk pace he was traveling. In a matter of minutes, you were behind Steve as he pushed open the door to Coulson’s office. He let you pass him, and you took a stance inside the room, your hands linked behind your back, and your chin held high. Coulson turned from his screen on the wall and nodded, “Agent (Y/L/N), you can relax.”

You relaxed a bit, crossing your arms in front of you, “What is this about, Director?” you asked, and Coulson smiled, and motioned to a chair, “Please, sit. You two Captain.”

You peered at Steve, and sat in a chair in front of Coulson’s desk. You had a feeling this wasn’t going to be good, or maybe it was, God knows with Coulson. Coulson put a set of files on his desk, and a remote, “(Y/N), I know what happened last week was very.. Earth shattering,” he paused while you put your head down, “which is probably an understatement.. But, I’ve watched you grow from when you were first recruited, into an even more intelligent young woman.” You couldn’t help but look up, and Coulson smiled, “I don’t want you to stop living your life. So, I’m ordering you to relocate to New York City, I’ve already had Skye begin the transfer from Seattle University to NYU.”

You opened your mouth to protest, and Coulson put his hand up, “You aren’t arguing with me on this. Tony Stark has already agreed to let you reside in the Avengers tower, and Mr. Rogers has volunteered to accompany you back to New York.” Coulson smiled at you, you couldn’t help but look at the file, “And what else do you have for me?” you asked.

Coulson shook his head, “I’ll be in contact with you, I promise. But I want you to go. You deserve to live.”

            You couldn’t help but stare at him, a smile formed on your lips and tears filled your eyes. You didn’t know what to say, you were grateful he was giving you this opportunity, and he knew that. Coulson nodded, and stood, holding his hand out to you. You graciously stood as he pulled you into his arms, “I promise you, we’re going to find who did this.” he whispered in your ear.

All you could do was nod, “Thank you for doing this,” you said as you pulled away from him, he shook his head, “I’m glad I could help arrange all this, but May is firing up the bus as we speak. You may want to hurry and get your things.”

You nodded, and looked at Steve, who stood from his chair and opened the door for you. You took one last look around the room and walked out the door. All you had to get was your bag from your room, and the gym. You looked at Steve, he seemed to know exactly what you were thinking, and headed towards the gym. You headed towards your room, and didn’t hesitate to hurry in and grab your small bag of belongings. You hesitated a bit, glancing around the room you accommodated for a week, and slowly closed the door behind you.

You made your way toward the hanger, and over to the open ramp. Steve was already over there, talking to May, when you approached them, she disappeared inside. You raised a brow, and Steve smiled lightly at you, “It’s gonna be four hours, so I guess it gives us time to get to know one another.” He started walking up the ramp, and you nodded, “I guess so. Big fan by the way,” you made a circular movement, “with what you do with the shield. Vibranium, right?”

Steve chuckled a bit, making his way up the spiral stairs, “Yeah, how’d you know?” he questioned, letting you pass him as you both reached the top, “I based my Freshman history thesis off of you and the Howling Commandos.” Steve smiled, “I’m flattered you did that,” he commented, sitting next to you on the couch. You shrugged a bit, “It was very.. Eye opening. I enjoyed learning more about the behind the scene action people aren’t taught in school.”

You opened a compartment behind you two, and took out a bottle of wine, you grabbed two glasses, “I know you can’t get drunk, but I don’t want to be alone.” Steve nodded in understanding, “I understand.” You poured you both some wine, and sat back against the couch, “Can I ask you a question?”

Steve nodded as he sipped the wine, “Of course.”

You ran your thumb over the rim of the glass, “How do you do it? I mean, moving on from what’s happened?” Steve watched you with his deep blue eyes, and set his glass down, and moved closer to you, “The thing is, you can’t just forget something that shakes your world.” He took your glass from you, and set it beside his, and continued, “But you can’t keep blaming yourself everyday because it happened.. It took me a long time to learn that, and I don’t want you to have to do the same. I know how you feel (Y/N), and I want you to know I’m here for you.”

You nodded and smiled slightly, “Thanks Cap.” Steve nodded, “You’re more than welcome to call me Steve. I have a feeling we’ll be seeing a lot of one another.”

You grabbed your drink and quickly gulfed it down, “That’s great.”

 

* * *

 

 

It was 5 PM when you finally landed on the Avengers landing pad. You were exhausted and hungry, and somewhat excited to be staying with none other than Tony Stark. You walked down the platform, and stopped when you saw Steve talking to your new “housemate”. Towermate? That sounded better in your head. You took a sharp breath and walked off the ramp, ignoring the stare May was giving you. You just wanted to eat and sleep.

As you made your way over, Tony patted Steve on the shoulders and meeting you half way, “I’m not going to baby you, and I can get pretty busy, so let me at least give you a tour.” You raised a brow with how short he was being with you, but followed him around as he showed you his very nice Tower. It was over as soon as it began, and you found yourself on your own floor, eating the Takeout Tony offered you. You sat on a stool at the counter, when there was a female voice that rang through your room, “Miss (Y/L/N), Mr. Stark would like you to come to his lab.”

You sighed, placing your box down on the counter and making your way into the hallway. You glanced at your watch as you entered his lab, Tony spun around in his chair, “You don’t have clothes, do you?” he asked. You froze, “Uh.. Not particularly?”

"Alright, then here,” he pushed himself over to you, handing you a credit card, “your very own, financed by your truly. Now go, I have Happy downstairs waiting for you.”

You couldn’t believe what was happening as he pushed you out his lab, but you were grateful. You were glad he was being so generous, but you were glad to be getting out these leggings and running jacket.

 

* * *

 

 

It was 9 PM when you finally got back into your room and had a nice long shower, using brand new shampoo and conditioner and relaxing in a Red plush robe. You were finally relaxed, and you ran your finger through your hair. 10:30 rolled around and you were just ready to go out and see the night life New York had to offer.

You sat up, “Friday?” you called out, and looked around as she responded, “What’s the nicest bar close by?”

You wrote down the address to the ‘Sofia Wine Bar’, and quickly pulled out a light pink dress, with a black trim, and a pair of black heels and pulled them on. You didn’t know if it was the anger or pain propelling you down the street this late at night, but it wasn’t stopping you as you pushed open the door.

You made your way to the bar, and sat in the only free seat in the corner, “Double martini, please” you asked the bartender nicely. You ran your finger over the laminated wood surface, and a few minutes later the bartender placed the drink in front of you. You smiled and sipped the liquid, letting the music absorb you, and the light voices swarm your mind. There was a couple close by talking about their day, a group of men talking about the game highlights playing from the game earlier, and others talking but you couldn’t make it out. Should you feel bad for listening in on people’s conversation, but that’s something your Shield training drilled into you and it just became a bad habit when you were off the clock.

You pulled the toothpick out with your two olives, and ate one, when the voice beside you began, “How are you doing tonight?” he asked in almost a slur, you glanced at him and shrugged a bit, “I’m fine, thank you.”

He smiled a toothy grin, and turned to face you as you took another sip of your drink, “Never seen you here before, what’s your name?”

You set your drink down, and rested your arms on the bar, and looked at him, “It’s none of your concern,” you said simply. His eyes went dead and he went back to his drink, and you grabbed yours and stood, “Can you get me a round of shots?” you asked the bartender, and he gave you a smile and nod while you moved to a table near the wall. You didn’t want to be hit on a drunken Neanderthal.

And that drunken Neanderthal was watching you all the way to the time he walked out the door. You relaxed a bit, thanking your lucky spangled stars that he didn’t attempt another poor attempt at getting your name and thinking he’d have a chance. You were in no state to date, or even be out, and it was becoming more and more apparent as time went on.

You waited fifteen minutes before heading to the bar and paying your bill, which surprisingly wasn’t that much for a round of whiskey shots and your martini, and headed outside. The ground was wet from a light drizzle, probably happened when you were inside, and quickly crossed the street back towards Stark tower.

There was a couple in front of you heading you way, holding hands and smiling at each other. You moved to the side for them and glanced back at them when you saw two men, drunk too, moving around the pair. You could recognize that cheesy face anywhere as the man who tried hitting on you. You looked forward and closed your eyes as you walked, seriously? You weren’t in the mood to fend yourself against two drunken men.

“Hey pretty lady, hold up!” he called after you, and you turned yourself around, “Do I need to reject you again before you get it through your thick fucking skull that _I am not interested_.” You enunciated the last part and turned back around and kept walking, you were pretty sure their footsteps grew quicker, and you clenched your fist in front of you.

That’s when they grabbed you, pulling you into a nearby alley. The man from the bar pinned you against the wall, his body against you, and his friend on your left, blocking people’s view from the street (if anyone was passing, which they weren’t). You rolled your eyes when he put more weight on you, and his hand went to moving your hair from your face, “I don’t want to hurt you sweetie,” he looked into your eyes, his alcohol covered breath filtering into you, making you want to gag.

You tilted your head, “Funny, I was about to say the same thing.”

Him and his friend chuckled, and his hand moved down your check to your neck. You winced a bit, if there was one thing you hated the most, it was someone touching your neck. It’s one of the deadliest spots if you’re cut, and having this drunken idiot put his hands on you made you cringe. His eyes got a bit darker, his grip a little tighter on you, “Come on baby girl, just let me get my way with you. Just a couple minutes.”

You shook your head, “I said no.”

His smile faltered a bit, and he grabbed your arms forcefully. You didn’t want to hurt him, but he surely was pushing your buttons, your eyes turned deadly.

“I believe I heard her say no man!” shouted a voice, it sounded like it was coming from above all of you, and there was a plop on the ground, “Spider-Man,” the man’s friend whispered.

You looked to your right, and there he was. He was in a spandex suit, with red and blue. The man basically on top of you, chuckled a bit, “I’m just trying to show my lady a good time, and it’s none of your concern,” as he spoke, he fluently went behind you, his arms around your waist. Your eyes were still glued on the man in the suit, and he seemed to understand your look.

The man’s friend grew uneasy and shook his head, “Tom, I’m out of here,” and he quick walked back out the alley.

Spider-Man walked a bit closer, “Come on, hand her over. This doesn’t have to end badly.”

You could tell ‘Tom’ was getting nervous, as his grip on your wrist tightened. Your eyes narrowed, knowing it would turn into a bruise later, and that’s when Spider-Man didn’t hesitate to shoot a web from his wrist at his hand, attaching it to the wall. You quickly neared the man in the suit, and away from ‘Tom’.

“You okay?” he asked you, his glass eyes looking down at you. You didn’t realize he was a bit taller than you, and you shook your head, “I’m fine, just.. Tired.” You mumbled. He nodded at you, “Do you need a lift?”

You raised a brow, and looked at his wrist, “Is that safe?”

He laughed, “You must be new here, when did you get here?”

You shrugged, and rubbed your wrist, “Tonight, actually.”

He wrapped his arm around your waist, “Yes it’s safe, now hold on.”

Before you could ask another question, he shot a web onto the nearest building and it pulled you two up. The sudden movement made your arms wrap around his neck. It was amazing, the feeling of the rushing air on your face, and it made you feel exhilarated. He traveled a couple blocks towards the Stark Tower, and ended up on the top, setting you down and released the web.

“That was.. Amazing.” You stated, and could almost feel the other man’s smile, “Well I didn’t want your first impression of New York to be too terrible.”

You couldn’t help but smile, “Well thank you really, and you also happened to bring me right where I needed to be.”

He nodded, and made his way to the edge, “You’re very welcome!” he called as he fell off the edge. You watched as he disappeared and shook your head,

“Phil Coulson you son of a bitch.”


	3. The Trip

The next day you woke up with a stir in yourself to figure out more about this Spiderman, get in contact with Coulson, and try to get to NYU and register for classes. You laid on your back, staring at the ceiling as you went over the events of last night. You sighed when there was a knock on your door, you weren’t expecting anyone to be coming to your room, “Uh.. Come in?” you called out.

The door opened, and in walked Tony, eating an apple, “Morning sunshine, how was the bar last night?”

You raised a brow as you sat up, “How’d you know I went to a bar last night?”

“Because I’m not an idiot,” he scoffed, and you sighed, “Well.. I almost had to take down a couple of drunk idiots but.. Someone saved the damsel in distress.”

“What are you talking about?”

You threw your legs over the edge of the bed, “You’re telling me you don’t know about this Spiderman?”

“You came in contact with him?”

You raised a brow, “I think I just said that.”

“He’s been on our radar for a couple of years now, and we’ve been trying to recruit him for the Avengers Initiative. I’m surprised Coulson didn’t warn you.”

You sighed and rubbed your neck, “I need to get in contact with him..”

“I can do that for you,” Tony stated, tossing his eaten apple in the trash. You smiled a bit at him, “Alright, just give me a couple minutes by myself.”

Tony nodded and left your room, shutting the door behind him, and you started getting dressed. You pulled on some light denim skinny jeans, and a light pink loose tank top that flowed past your waist, and pulled your hair into the familiar ponytail. You pulled a pair of light brown ankle booties on and made your way towards Tony’s lab.

When you entered, he looked at you from his chair, “Don’t you look nice.”

“I do try,” you replied, and nodded to the screen, and Tony typed in some stuff and soon there was a connection, and you were “face to face” with Coulson. He wasn’t smiling, and May was nowhere in sight, which meant they were fighting, “What can I help you with Agent?”

“What do you know about the Spiderman?”

Coulson raised a brow, “He’s a masked vigilante who has been saving the citizens of New York City. He’s been on our radar for two years now, and we’ve been wanting to recruit him into the Avengers Initiative. But contact has never been made.”

“And why didn’t you tell me?” you asked.

Coulson sighed, “Because you’ve had enough to deal with. Have you already had an encounter with him?”

“Yes, I have.” Coulson nodded, “Then at this point, you are to remain as an apparent normal citizen, until you can successfully recruit him. Do you understand?”

You glared a bit, “Sir, yes, sir.” You reached over Tony’s shoulder and abruptly ended the call, Tony swivled around in his chair, “You got style, I like that.”

You chuckled a bit, “You’re a lot more nice today, I appreciate it.”

Tony nodded, “So what’s your plans for today?”

You leaned against his desk, and shrugged, “Think I’m going to go sign up for my classes.”

Tony nodded, “You have a license, right?” You nodded, “Of course.”

Tony nodded, “Go down to the garage and take something then, but _please_ be careful with my babies.”

You grinned, “Whatever you say, Stark.” You walked out of the lab and towards the elevator, and waited, somewhat, patiently for the doors to open. You started to hum when the doors opened up, and you walked inside and pressed the button for the lower garage.

You leaned back against the hand rail and rubbed your temples, besides losing the only family you had left, you were thrust into the arms of an attractive billionaire, and then into the arms of a spandex clad vigilante. And now you’re expected to be a helpless girl and win over Spider-Man.

Your thoughts were interrupted when the doors opened, and as you were about to walk out, you bumped into a sturdy body. You looked up to apologize, and met the eyes of Steve once again, “What are you doing here?” you asked abruptly, and he was somewhat taken aback, “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to sound like that.”

“It’s no problem,” he said with a smile, “I’m just here to talk to Stark about some stuff.” You nodded, and you both change positions, and you gave me a small salute, “See ya later.”

When the elevator closed with Steve in it, you turned around to face an array of cars, and one motorcycle (which was a classic Harley, which was probably Steve’s), and you sighed. There was countless luxury cars, and the car Happy had driven you around in the other day. You sighed as you walked down the line of cars. You paused when you came to a less flashy, but still elegant looking red GT Mustang.

You couldn’t help but grin to yourself, this was your dream car ever since your father had one before he disappeared. You eagerly went to the door and pulled it open with ease, the key laying in the center console. You smiled to yourself, and pushed the key into the ignition and started the engine, it came to light with a deep hypnotic hum.

You slowly pulled the car out of the spot, and up through the tunnel of the garage to the street. The doors pulled up to reveal a barren street, and you turned onto it.

The trip to the campus grounds was about a half an hour away, and when you parked Tony’s car and retrieved your things and got out, there was a few questioning looks on you. You shut the red door and started towards the admissions building. For an agent, you couldn’t help but get a bit nervous as you neared the building furthest from you.

You pulled open one of the glass doors and walked inside. It was a modern building, and it took your breath away. The main desk was large and circular in the middle of the main room, and you made your way over to an available person.

Her eyes were locked on the screen when you approached, and you had to clear your throat to get her attention for a brief second before she returned her attention to the screen, “Admissions haven’t been revealed yet.”

You raised a brow, “I’ve already been accepted, I’m here to sign up for my classes.”

She stopped typing and looked up again, “What’s your name?”

“(Y/L/N), (Y/N).” you told her and she started typing again, and with a few more clicks a paper began to print, “Your previous Dean has already contacted us and set you up with your classes for this semester.” As she spoke she waited for the paper to finish printing, and handed you the schedule.

You stared at her in disbelief, “I’m sorry. Who called?”

“Dean Coulson, I believe. I’m going to have to ask you to move along, there’s a line forming.” You slowly made your way back to the doors, staring at the schedule. Of course Coulson would have done this by now, but you wanted to set it up on your own. Coulson had left your nights open, probably for more encounters with the Spider-Man.

You pushed the door open and began to walk out of the building. The humid, hot air hit you and you just ached to be in some kind of air conditioning. You placed your schedule into your bag, and started looking for the car keys.

As you were walking, you failed to notice a leg stretch out in front of you. Your foot caught their ankle, and you could feel the cement racing towards you, before you could brace for impact, your hands found the strong arms of someone, and was pulled up right.

You stared at them in disbelief an embarrassment. It was a guy, her had somewhat long brown hair, gorgeous eyes, and a bone structure that made you want it against you. “Are you okay?” he asked, concern in his eyes as he held your arms, all you could do was nod before shaking your head, “Yeah, yeah I’m okay.”

There was a scoff from the bench, and you looked over at the source. It was a female, with long red hair, “Maybe you should watch your step next time.” She stated, eying you and the boy, you could see the clear jealousy in her eyes. Taking note of the scenery, he must have been with her on that seat, and gotten up quickly to aid you. You removed your arms from him and smiled at her, “Maybe next time you should watch where you stick your cheap knock offs.”

You nodded your thanks at the guy before continuing, at a longer stride than earlier, towards where you had parked the car. You were fuming, how in the world had you already made an enemy? You shook your head, before a voice behind you called, “Hey!” you stopped a bit, and turned around, it was the same male from earlier.

“I’m sorry about her,” he said when he caught up, and you shrugged, “It’s not a big deal.”

He smiled at you, he had a charming smile, it was cute, and made you want to just stare at him for a few more hours, “What’s your name?” he asked, holding onto his back pack straps, and you couldn’t help but smile back, “(Y/N).”

“I’m Peter, it’s nice to meet you,” he looked at the keys in your hands, “can I walk you to your car?” he asked and you nodded, “Sure.”

You both started back in the direction you were headed, “So how come I’ve never seen you before?”

“I transferred from Seattle, just got here.”

Peter nodded, “Do you like it so far?”

You smiled, “Well, yeah. Nice knowing there’s someone out there if I have trouble.”

Peter looked at you, “Are you talking about Spider-Man?”

You nodded as you neared the red muscle car, “Well yeah. I think it’s cool what he’s doing.”

Peter nodded, “Is this yours?” he motioned to the car, and you nodded, “Kinda sorta.”

You both stopped walking and he just smiled at you, “Well, uh, it was nice meeting you.”

You smiled a bit, “You too Peter. Hopefully I’ll see you around?” you asked as you opened the door, and earned a nod from him, “I think you can count on it.”

 

* * *

 

That night you sat on the edge of the roof, looking at the amazing skyline that went as far as the eye could see, which was probably just New Jersey. You closed your eyes as a cool breeze hit you, and they opened when you heard something land behind you, “How are you feeling?” it asked. The voice was familiar, and you knew it was the spandex wearing hero. You glanced at him when he sat beside you, “I’m good. What are you doing here?”

“Just thought I’d come and check on you,” he said as he kicked his legs, his face towards you.

You laughed a bit, “Besides having to deal with a bitch today, I’m okay. Really.”

Spider-Man chuckled, “What happened?”

“She tripped me for some reason. Haven’t even started school yet and I have to watch my back.”

“Well I’m sure you’ll be able to handle yourself,” he stood up, and offered to help you up, and you accepted, “Trust me, this city isn’t all bad.”

You smiled as he disappeared over the edge. This was off to a good start, you already had his attention.

 

**Earlier**

 

Peter sat on the bench with his neighbor, Mary-Jane. They had been friends ever since either of them could remember. She was one of the few who knew about his Spider-Man identity, besides his ex, Gwen Stacey. He still missed his smart blonde girlfriend, and ever since he died he wasn’t the same.

Peter was looking around as MJ spoke, when his eyes landed on a girl he recognized. He had saved her the previous night from what could’ve been a bad situation. He could see the anger in her eyes when he swooped in, and her witty remarks had gotten him curious. He couldn’t lie, she was gorgeous, and he never expected to see her again.

MJ must have noticed, and when the girl began to pass again was when she made the move to embarrass her. Peter quickly jumped up and caught her, spinning her back into his arms before she could hit the ground. The short exchange was awkward, and he had to keep from laughing at the mysterious girls remark, and when she was out f earshot, he turned to MJ.

“What the hell was that for?” he asked as he grabbed his bag, and jogged after the (h/c). “Hey!” he called out, and you luckily slowed for him.

“I’m sorry about her,” he offered, and earned a shrug from you, “It’s no big deal.” He couldn’t help but smile at you, you were strong – and he liked that. It reminded him of someone.

“What’s your name?” he asked, and held onto his straps, your eyes glittered a bit in the light, and it made him feel a bit weak in the knees, “(Y/N),” you had answered with a smile in return.

“I’m peter, it’s nice to meet you,” he glanced at the keys in your hands, “can I walk you to your car?” he asked.

“Sure.” You said, he could almost hear the enthusiasm in your voice, and you both began to walk. This exchange felt awkward, probably because less than three minutes ago this girl had been targeted and then caught in someone’s arms, and Peter glanced her way, “So how come I’ve never seen you before?”

“I transferred from Seattle, just got here,” she replied, he remembered you telling him that last night, but felt it was right to ask since he was Peter for now, “Do you like it so far?”

You smiled again, and he got a bit warm, “Well, yeah. Nice knowing there’s someone out there if I have trouble.”

He almost tripped over his two feet, and looked at you, “Are you talking about Spider-Man?”

“I think it’s cool what he’s doing,” those words stuck with him for the rest of the night, as he swung from building to building. Even after talking to you for a few moments, he had a kick in his step.

He was going to pursue his curiosity.

 

 


	4. The New Face

You didn’t get to start your classes until the next week, so you had kept yourself busy and out of danger helping Tony with whatever he was working on at the moment. You were glad to be getting a degree in computer engineering (thanks to Natasha for the pointer), but Tony taught you a lot more in depth than you classes did. The day before you were set to start your new education, Tony walked into his lab, not surprised to see you beat him to it.

You were busy looking through some Shield missions that were currently on-going, thanks to the hack Tony helped you build, he came up behind you, his hand resting on the back of your chair, “What are you looking at?”

“Shield has been keeping tabs on a mister Harry Osbourne, he was released on parole last week from a mental institute.” You looked up at Tony, who was eyeing the screen, so you continued, “But they lost track of him last week.” Tony groaned, and you spun your chair around as he made his way to the other side of the room, “What?”

“Tonight is the Stark Preview, and that,” he pointed at the screen, “doesn’t sound good.”

You laughed lightly, crossing your arms in front of your chest, “You really think some kid my age would even think about crashing Iron Man’s preview? Where there will possibly be more Avengers?” Tony smiled a bit, “Look, you never know? I’m thinking of.. Everybody’s safety.” He threw out after a few seconds silence and you rolled your eyes.

“Wait a second, why didn’t you tell me about this little preview?” Tony shrugged, and picked the chair up you were sitting in so you were forced to stand, “Didn’t think you would be interested.”

You rolled your eyes, “I’m in here with you day and night, thought you would know me better by now,” your hand went to your chest, “I’m insulted.” Tony chuckled as he typed away, “Your name is on the list, if you want to go then go.” You were about to reply when your phone rang, and you looked at the caller ID, and it was blocked. Tony nodded, and you quickly walked out the lab and answered the call, “Hello?”

 

* * *

 

 

One thing you learned while in this large city was that in order to walk down a crowded street and not get pushed out the way, was to have a sense of confidence and superiority. It was easy to do that, and to work your way to town square, with a discrete com in your ear, “What exactly should I be looking for,” you mumbled in the middle of all commotion.

You took in your surroundings, “Shield picked up some tremors,” was all Tony said. You mumbled a ‘Great’, and made your way towards the center. There was another tremble, and you stopped in your tracks, a few people did as well. Your gaze went to your feet, where there was light cracking in the pavement.

“There seems to be breaking in the foundation,” you whispered, and followed the cracking to its source. It seemed that time stopped, and everyone came to a complete hault. Their eyes were in your general direction, and you looked down to your feet. You had to quickly back up, pushing other back as well as the ground concaved below everyone’s feet. You were dumbfounded at the sight, a man pushing his way out with four metal arms. The circle grew, you pulling people backwards so they were out of danger. The crowd behind you was mumbling at the sight, you slightly in front of them. The man looked around at everyone, and you held your breath.

He had an almost smug smile, admiring the look of confusion on people’s faces, his two hands (real ones) laced together, “Where’s Spider-Man when you need him?” he asked in a loud booming voice, a couple people stepped back, but you didn’t feel the need to, “Tony..” you whispered, and the man’s eyes went to you.

“Just hold on, everything will be fine, I’ll be there soon.” Tony responded, probably stepping into a suit as he spoke, your eyes were staring into the six armed man, and he grinned, “Oh? You aren’t scared like everyone else?”

You tried to bite your tongue, but your comment slipped out, “I don’t think anyone here would be scared of an old man playing dress up.”

His smile fell, but almost in another instant he chuckled, looking at the others in the crowd, “Does anyone else feel the same way she does?”

“Well I do have to agree with her on that,” a young, familiar voice interjected, walking in between a couple people to the front of the crowd. You let out a relieved sigh, backing into the crowd, “ETA?” you asked, looking at the peering faces around you, “Give me a minute tops.

“Just the person I was looking for,” he said, walking closer to the masked man, Spider-Man walked along the people, making the circle bigger, “someone has a bone to pick with you.” Spider-Man smiled under his mask, not that anyone could tell, “A lot of people do, that’s no shocker.”

“So tell me what exactly you want,” he continued, and the man smiled, “I need you to come with me.”

Spider-Man placed a hand on his chin, as if in thought, “I don’t think that’s gonna happen.” Before the mysterious man could answer, there was the sound of an engine coming around the corner – but it was in the air. Everyone’s eyes shot up to see the crimson red and gold in the air, and landing with a thud, in a crouching position, in the circle as well. The man narrowed his eyes, and before Tony could say a witty comment, two of the metal arms shot into the crowd, one in the opposite direction, and one in yours.

You knew you should have bit your tongue earlier, as the arm pushed people apart and seemed to be coming for you. You backed up as fast as possible before the hand clutched you roughly, and pulled you into the circle. At the same time, a little kid was pulled from the other side, and you were both hoisted into the air. You hands gripped the metal pinchers that held you, and you desperately tried to pull them apart to no avail. Tony stood up straight, to some murmurs from the crowd (he hadn’t been in action since the Battle of Sokovia), “Alright daddy long legs, put the civilians _down_ ,” at his last word both his hands went up to aim his repulsor beams at the enemy.

Spider-Man neared the kid and you, moving slowly and quietly, but even his soft steps were heard by one of the arms, and they quickly moved to hit him across the crowd, “I didn’t sign up for this,” he mumbled, and tossed the two of you into the air.

His metal arms tossed you both high into sky, buildings flew past you. The little boy was screaming, and you shook your head as the air started rushing, indicating the descent. You slowed your fall, getting closer to the kid before grabbing him in your arms.

He clutched your body, his screams muffle against your skin. The added weight made you both plummet faster, your breath finally caught before you closed your eyes tightly. You had been terrified of a parachute not opening, but here you were with nothing. Almost immediately with your thought, something grabbed you and the boy in mid air, 10 or so feet from hitting the ground. A quick scream escaped your lips before your eyes re-opened to see the side of red.

Your initial thought was it was Tony, before you and the boy were gently placed on the building, “Twice in one week, maybe you should stay inside.” Spider-Man commented, a smirk on his lips. You still held the kid close to you, his arms around your neck as you met the glassy eyes of the vigilante, “Can’t a girl go sightseeing without being hassled by some bad guy?”

"Apparently not,” he replied, crouching next to you and tapping the boy’s shoulder, “let me get you back to your mom.” The boy nodded quickly and left your arms, being picked up by the spandex clad man. Spider-Man stood, and went towards the edge, “Wait a second, what about me?” you asked, your brow raised in question.

He cleared his throat, “I’ll be back,” he said in his best Terminator impersonation, and you rolled your eyes, and crossed your arms as he disappeared off the edge, swinging back to where everything had occurred. You looked around the building top and went to lean against the air conditioning unit, when a voice echoed in your ears, “Are you okay?” Tony asked, and before you could answer, Spider-Man landed on the building again.

“What is it about you that attracts danger?” he asked as he neared you, you had to admit – his body was very _very_ nice in that outfit. You shrugged, your arms in front of your chest, “Well, I’ve always had a thing for bad boys,” you joked, seeing a light impression of a smile through his fabric. You smiled in reply and stood straight, “You do have my attention though, Spidey,” you continued, closing the gap a bit, “and as much as I enjoy these chats, I do have plans later.”

Spider-Man’s breath hitched for a moment, before he nodded grabbing you, “Well then I’ll get you back.”

 

* * *

 

 

The Preview was held in a large banquet room, with a large stage at the farthest wall. You were with Tony upstairs and his PR team, which wasn’t filled with a lot of people, fixing his tie for him, “Well good luck, but I have to get going.”

You picked up the bottom of your silver dress, with a long slit going up to your thigh, and made your way to the door before sliding of, completely unaware to Tony’s comment, “She’s sure to break some hearts tonight.”

When you neared the stairs, you moved your curled hair behind your ear and made your way carefully and elegantly down the steps. You ignored the looks of amazement you got from people, but in your mind you were blushing from how fierce you looked _and_ felt. You made your way through the double door to the hall, accepting a glass of champagne from a server. You lightly sipped the drink and held it in your hands as you looked around the grand hall, before a flash caught your eye. It was a camera, and when the photographer lowered the lens from his face, you were pleasantly surprised at the person.

Peter Parker.

He smiled at you and made his way through the crowd to close the distance, you smiled lightly, and waited until he was nearer before speaking, “You’re a photographer?” you questioned, and he nodded, “Secret passion, helps pay the bills.”

You looked down at his camera, “So you’re here to photograph lonely women?” you joked and he chuckled, “I’m here to photograph what I find.. Extravagant and mind boggling.”

You looked down into your drink, and rubbed the glass with your thumbs, “Where exactly do your work?” you asked, trying to keep your need to blush at bay, “The Daily Bugle. Specialty: Taking pictures of Spider-Man.”

You looked back up at his description, “Really? How do you get that high?”

“I, uh.. I climb.” He replied a little hastily, and looked at the stage as there was a change in the atmosphere. It was beginning. You looked at Peter and nodded, “I’ll find you later?” he asked, and you smiled, “Yeah. Now go, I’ll be okay.”

And with that Peter made his way closer to the stage, his camera in hand. As he walked away, he smiled to himself, and kept glancing at the picture he had taken of you.


	5. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is short! The next chapter will be longer ^_^

You were standing near the window, a group of older men and women near you talking about Tony’s presentation. It was remarkable, it was definitely better than watching it in a badly recorded Youtube video. You fixed your hair a bit, and took a glance around the large room, you had no idea where Tony was, and you had no idea where Peter was either.

He was interesting, you weren’t sure what exactly about him radiated a mystery, but it managed to captivate your curiosity. You took a quick glance at your watch, Tony had finished a little while ago, and at this point you were just bored out of your mind. Without someone to talk to, you wanted to tear your hair out with the dryness of conversations around you. And with that, you made your way through the crowd to leave.

When you finally got out of the room you felt a sea of relief flood over you, you pulled your phone from your clutch and began to type some stuff into your phone when someone poked your shoulder, “Excuse me, ma’am, if you’re not attending the Stark Preview – then you must leave.”

You continued to type, “Oh, I’m sorry, I was just,” you looked up mid sentence to meet the eyes of a grinning Peter Parker. You couldn’t help but smile, moving your weight to one foot and shaking your head, “you’re terrible.”

Peter laughed, and shoved his hands into his pockets, “What are you doing out here anyway?”

“Honestly, I was thinking of heading home.” You answered honestly, and Peter raised a brow, “Wait a second, let me get this straight. You spent god knows how much on a dress, hours probably getting ready, and you’re leaving before,” he paused to look at his phone screen, “8:30?”

You chuckled lightly as he spoke and crossed your arms, “You’re making me sound like a loser.”

Peter tapped his chin as he looked at you, “I don’t know, those are all loser qualifications,” you smiled and shook your head, “come on – let me take you somewhere.”

He offered you his arm, and you just looked at it for a second. Now this was definitely a surprise to you. Peter didn’t seem like the type to be as upfront with you as he was being, and you decided to just go with it – linking your arm in his, “Just don’t kidnap me.”

Peter chuckled as he led you outside, “I’m glad you think so highly of me,” he commented, leading you down the street. People parted for the two of you and you noticed some of the glances you were receiving from people, possibly from your attire, and you glanced at Peter, he abruptly stopped and you blinked at the place he was looking up at.

It was a Marble Slab, and you looked at him, “You brought me to an Ice Cream place?” you asked and he smiled, “Don’t tell me you’re lactose intolerant of something.”

You laughed, moving your arm from his, “You’re really something else, Peter.” You said as you pushed open the door, Peter following behind. He was soon by your side, and you looked at him, “I bet you’re a chocolate kind of guy.”

“You’re correct miss,” he replied and put his hand on his chin, looking at you in a puzzling look, “and you seem like a (F/I/C) kind of gal.”

“Hm. Impressive.” You laughed lightly and Peter shrugged, “What can I say, I can read people pretty well,” he reached in his pocket, “why don’t you go sit? I can get this.”

You raised a brow, “You sure?” Peter answered with a nod and you went to go sit down. For some reason you felt nervous. After you got yourself situated, you pulled your phone out, and went to answer a text from Tony.

‘Coming home tonight?’ it read, and you took a long glance at Peter, wanting to laugh at his comment, and replied quickly, ‘Yeah, just with a friend.’

You set your phone down when Peter neared with two small cups of ice cream, “Here you go.” He offered, and you took the cold cup with a soft smile, “Thank you.”

You two ate quietly for a little while, and you finally spoke up, “Do you come here a lot?” you asked, and Peter hesitated. Even if it was for a split second, you could pick up on it easily.

“I used to come here. Sometimes. Occasionally.” He answered, and you raised a brow. He was quiet again, and you set your spoon down, “Peter?”

He didn’t look up, and you sighed, “Peter?” you asked again, and his eyes looked up, “Sorry, sorry.. Lost my train of thought.”

“Did I hit a nerve?” you asked and Peter sighed, “It wasn’t you. I was the one who decided to bring you here.”

You were quiet, waiting for him to continue, “I used to come here sometimes with my, uh.. Ex,” he admitted, looking up at you to meet your gaze, “she died about a year ago. I thought I’d be okay to come here again.”

You slowly nodded, you understood exactly where he was coming from, and you sighed a bit, “I understand.. Really, I do.”

Peter ate another portion of his ice cream, “Have you lost someone close to you?” he asked, and you nodded. You met his eyes, “My dad left when I was little.. And my mom..” you trailed off, thinking of what to say, “She died in a house fire.. That’s why I moved here. Start fresh.”

You could see his face soften, “Wow.. I’m sorry about that..” You nodded slowly, and looked at your hands, “Not your fault.” You whispered, _it was my fault._

Peter moved his cup to the side, “Let me get you home.”

While following Peter out, you crossed your arms in front of you. You both were relatively quiet as you walked, Peter’s hands were in his pockets again. You could feel him glancing at you every few minutes, and you finally looked at him, meeting his eyes.

“You miss her?” you asked, looking forward again as you walked, the street was relatively empty, Peter nodded, looking forward again, “Yeah. I do.”

You could feel him loosen up, it was probably helping him talk about it. You looked at the street name, realizing you were close to the Tower, and you looked at Peter once more, “What was she like?”

Peter automatically smiled, “She was amazing. She was top of our class, really nice, soft hair..” he trailed of for a second, “She was beautiful.”

“She sounded really nice.” You said, and Peter looked at you. He couldn’t believe you were talking to him about Gwen. It was nice, really. He didn’t ever really get to talk about it after she had died, and it haunted him every day. He smiled, and looked forward again, “Yeah. She was.”

There was a pleasant silence, and before long you were in front of the Stark Tower, “Thank you for tonight, really.” You said, and Peter nodded, “I had fun, it was my pleasure.”

You looked at him, and decided to just go for it, you slowly pressed your lips to his cheek, your hand touching Peter’s shoulder while it happened. Peter froze under your touch, a goofy expression going over his face when you moved away, “Good night, Peter.”

 

* * *

 

 

You threw your hair into a ponytail and grabbed everything you would need to start your first day at NYU. You were focusing on your computer and didn’t notice Tony walk into your room, “So I saw you leave with a _boy_ ,” he said with a smirk, you rolled your eyes as you looked through some Shield files, “Shut up Tony. Just a friend.”

“Damn, sorry,” he chuckled and sat on the edge of your bed, looking at the screen, “Gonna go out tonight?”

“I am. Thought I’d try my luck on seeing Spider-Man. So I’m seeing if there has been any Shield reports recently of odd shenanigans.”

Tony raised a brow, “I can’t believe you just said shenanigans.” He stood up again and made his way out the door, “I made sure there was some to go breakfast for you, by the way,” his voice was disappearing down the hallway, “aren’t I the best!”

You smiled as you shook your head, reading one last detail before turning your laptop off and grabbing your bag, and walking to your door. You made your way to the kitchen, and grabbed a bag, opening it to see the contents, “Mini donuts? You really are the best,” you patted his shoulder and went to the elevator – eating one of the glazed goodies as you waited for the doors to open. You walked inside after it arrived, and hummed to a tune that was in your head as you waited for the garage to appear in front of you.

You went straight for the familiar muscle car, opening the door and starting the engine. Your mind was on autopilot as you drove there, parking amongst other students cars, and grabbing your things and getting out. You fought the urge to yawn, it was definitely a Monday as you walked towards your first class, you should’ve gotten a coffee for sure.

You neared your class and was tapped on your shoulder, you glanced to your right and didn’t see anyone, but a chuckle resonated from your left, “You fell for that?”

You smiled as soon as you heard that voice, and looked at the attractive brown haired male as he walked beside you, “Oh haha, you’re just hilarious.”

“I try,” he shrugged and smiled at you, “where are you headed anyway?”

“Uhh.. Advanced Computer Science.” You stated and his eyes widened, “Really?”

“Is it that big of a shocker I’m smart?” Peter laughed and looked at the building you both were approaching, “Not really, you seem.. Well educated.”

“Gee thanks,” you answered, and Peter opened the door for you to walk in first. You both were ten minutes early or so, and chose some seats in the middle of the room – pulling out your computers and setting up. Peter glanced at your laptop, and noticed it’s sophisticated interface, “What kind of computer is that?”

“Oh..” you looked at it, “Actually, Tony made this for me. He hated my old school Dell.”

Peter laughed, shaking his head, “You’re definitely different.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“Not at all,” he said, not taking his eyes off of you. You could see him from the corner of your eyes, and soon the door opened to more people walking inside, Peter seemed to have been taken out of his trance, and looked up at the Professor’s door, he had also entered the room – beginning to set up for his lesson.

Peter glanced your way as the Professor finished, noticing the teachers gaze linger for a moment on her face. He felt an anger form inside his stomach, but quickly shook the thought out of his mind, probably just defensive because you and him were becoming friends.

He took a deep breath, his uneasiness not going away for the rest of the class.


End file.
